Transcripts/The Rescue
:noises :noises :helicopter noises :carriage noises :duck, then pop back up :Ester: What’s going on? :Tubarina: Drylanders. :Polvina: Yes, but why so many? And why are they all here? :Ester: I don’t know. Do you think our parents know? :Tubarina: They will soon, because we’re gonna tell them! :Shark: gurgling :Girls: shriek :Polvina: What does he want? :Tubarina: Hey, what do you mean by scaring us like that? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Play? You want us to play with you? :Shark: gurgling :Ester: We’ve got no time to play. :Shark: sadly :Tubarina: Sorry, but we have to go home! :Polvina: It’s an emergency! :Tubarina: We’ll play some other time! :Shark: sadly :Tubarina: Look at the carriages! :Polvina: Every king and queen must be here. :Ester: What’s going on? :Tubarina: Let’s go in and find out. :and queens chattering :Shark King: I’m afraid it’s true. There are Drylanders everywhere. :and queens chattering :Shark King: Right now, they surround Salacia on all sides. Never before have so many come so close. :Starfish King: This is very serious. :Octopus Queen: We could be in danger. :Shark King: We don’t know what they’re doing, but I hope to receive more information and- arrives with information oh. Here we are. Hmm. :Starfish King: What does it say? :Octopus Queen: Yes, tell us! :Shark King: It seems that a large floating carriage of the Drylanders has been wrecked. of “Oh dear!” from crowd Many Drylanders have been rescued, but some are still missing. :Ester: hidden So the Drylanders are searching for their lost people? :Polvina: hidden No wonder there was so many floating carriages. :Starfish King: If we help find them, then the other Drylanders will go away. :Octopus Queen: But that could be very dangerous. :Shark King: What if one of them sees us? We need a plan. :Octopus Queen: And quickly. :and queens chattering :Ester: Why don’t we do something? :Polvina: Like what? :Tubarina: Like help find these lost Drylanders. :Polvina: How? :Ester: We’ll figure a way. Come on! :Ester: We can’t waste a moment. We have to get there fast! :Polvina: But Ester, where are we going? :Ester: Isn’t it obvious? :Tubarina: It would be if you gave us a clue. :Ester: We’ll start where we were this morning. :Tubarina: Oh. Why there? :Ester: Because that’s where all the Drylanders were! They must be there for a reason. :Tubarina: Hmm. What do you think? :Polvina: Hmm, well, I can’t think of a better idea. :Ester: Okay, so let’s stop talking and get going! off :Polvina: Ester’s in one of her determined moods! :Tubarina: That usually means we end up in trouble. :Polvina: Should we try to talk her out of this? :Tubarina: And miss all the fun? No way! :Ester: Most of the Drylanders were searching over that way. :Tubarina: But we have to be careful. The water gets shallow there. They might see us! :Polvina: Somebody’s already seen us. :Ester and Tubarina: Who? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, him again? :Ester: We can’t waste time with him! :Tubarina: We won’t! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Didn’t we tell you? We haven’t got time to play today. :Shark: sadly :Tubarina: Besides which, it’s too dangerous for you around here, so please go home! Go on, we’ll play with you another day. :Shark: sadly :Ester: Right, let’s find those lost Drylanders! :Shark: gurgling :noises :Ester: Cool! What is that? Do you see it? :and Tubarina pull Ester back down :Polvina: We saw it, Ester. :Tubarina: And it was about to see us. :Polvina: We have to be very careful. :Ester: Okay, okay. :Tubarina: surfacing What does he want? :Ester: Looks like he’s signalling. :Tubarina: Oh, maybe he’s seen something! :Polvina: I’ll check him out. to octopus Hello there. What’s the problem? :Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: You have? Could you show us? :Octopus: gurgling :Ester: What is it, Polvina? :Polvina: I’m not sure, but he wants us to follow him. octopus Okay, lead the way. :Shark: gurgling :Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: In there? Are you sure? :Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: Okay. We’ll check it out. But you go back. It’s dangerous for you round here. :Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: Thank you! :Ester: What did he say, Polvina? :Polvina: There’s something in that cave. Something strange. :Tubarina: Looks a bit spooky. :Ester: What sort of something? :Polvina: He wasn’t sure. He thought it was a Dryland thing. :Ester: We better have a quick look, then. :Polvina: But go slowly. And be careful! :some kind of small carriage :Tubarina: What do you think it is? :Polvina: It’s a Dryland carriage. :Ester: It doesn’t look very dangerous. it :pops up, girls yelp then go back down, baby cries, girls resurface :Ester: It’s a baby Drylander! :Polvina: We scared the poor thing! :Ester: Come on, let’s calm him down! Ooh, shh! Please don’t cry! :Tubarina: I-It’s alright! :Polvina: We won’t harm you. :stops crying :Tubarina: Why would a baby Drylander be on his own? :Polvina: Maybe his parents put him here to save him when their floating carriage was wrecked. :Ester: And he must have drifted away before anyone could stop him! :Polvina: You do know we’re showing ourselves to a Drylander? :Ester: But he’s only a baby. :Tubarina: It’s not like he can tell anybody about us. :and carriage noises above :Ester: The Drylanders will keep searching for him ‘till they find him. :Polvina: They’ll never find him in here. :Ester: But the longer they keep looking, the more chance they have of discovering our kingdoms! :Tubarina: Then let’s push him out so they can see him! :Polvina: But what if they don’t see him? He could float way out into the ocean! :Tubarina: What else can we do? Take him to Dryland ourselves? :Ester: Good idea, Tubarina! That’s exactly what we’ll do! :Tubarina: We can’t do that! :Polvina: What if we’re seen? :Ester: We’ll just have to make sure we’re not. :Tubarina: Oh, what do you think, Polvina? :Polvina: I guess, if we take him ourselves, we’ll know he’ll be safe! :Ester: Exactly! baby Oh! Don’t worry about a thing, little friend. We’re taking you home! :Polvina: He might not understand our language, but he sure knows what we mean! :Tubarina: The Drylanders are gone! :Polvina: They must be searching somewhere else. :Ester: Good. That’ll give us time to get him to safety. There’s a beach not far from here. :Tubarina: How’s the baby? :Polvina: Fast asleep. :Ester: Perfect. Okay, push, everyone. :Shark: gurgling :Polvina: Oh no! Look who’s back! :Tubarina: Oh, he is becoming seriously annoying! :Polvina: Why can’t he play with someone else? :Ester: Forget him, will you? Push harder! :Girls: grunting :Tubarina: Look at all those Drylanders, will you? How can we get him to shore without them seeing us? :Polvina: Easy. We push this thing towards the beach and the waves will take it the rest of the way. :Ester: We can’t do that! It might overturn and the baby will be thrown out. :Tubarina: So what do we do, then? :Polvina: Whatever we do, let’s do it quickly. But what idea? :Ester: How long will the baby be asleep? :mumbles :Tubarina: Hmm, not long enough! :Shark: gurgling :Ester: Not you again! :Tubarina: I told you, we can’t play now! Please go back home. :Shark: gurgling :Polvina: Wait a minute. Drylanders are scared of sharks, right? :Ester: So? :Polvina: So maybe he could distract them! :Tubarina: What good would that do? :Polvina: Oh, while they’re watching him, we could sneak the baby onto shore. :Ester: Polvina, that’s brilliant! What do you think, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I think… we have a plan! shark Okay, friend. You want to play, so let’s play! down :Shark: gurgling :Polvina: I hope this works. :Ester: It has to work. :Tubarina: resurfaces Okay. Here’s our game. You see all those Drylanders on the beach? Your job is to make them notice you, then see if you can get them to chase you. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: But, be careful, and don’t let them get too close, right? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Right. So get out there and be the slickest, smartest shark you can be! back :Ester: Is everything ready? :Polvina: Is he going to do it? :Tubarina: We’ll soon find out. :mumbling. Shark swims close and flips, Drylanders start screaming and sounding alarms :Ester: Wow, that should get their attention. :Tubarina: This is our chance, Ester! :Ester: Okay, let’s go! :Polvina: While they’re all looking the other way! :continues :Girls: grunting :wakes up and cries :Tubarina: Oh no! They’re going to hear him! :Polvina: Which means they’re going to see us! :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here! :Ester: Bye, baby. Nice meeting you! :Tubarina: Ester! Will you come on? :Drylanders hear the baby and come to get him :Ester: They found him! :Polvina: We did it! :Tubarina: Fantastic! Now let’s get out of here! :Polvina: What about the young shark? :Ester: Is he safe? :Tubarina: He’s safe. He’s way too smart for those Drylanders. :Polvina: It’s a pity we didn’t get the chance to thank him. :Tubarina: We will. I’ve told him we’ll spend all afternoon tomorrow playing with him. :Ester: Cool! :Tubarina: Come on! :Girls: laughing :Shark King: Girls. Where have you been? You missed all the excitement! :Tubarina: Uh, we did, Father? :Shark King: Didn’t you notice all the Drylanders searching above us? :Ester: We did notice that, sir. :Shark King: Apparently they were looking for a lost child. We had a big meeting to decide what to do. :Polvina: And what was decided, Your Highness? :Shark King: Wouldn’t you know it, just as we made a plan, the Drylanders stopped their search. :Tubarina: That means they must’ve found the baby! :Shark King: Exactly! :Ester: And he was such a cute baby, too! :Polvina and Tubarina: Shh! :Ester: gasp :Shark King: I’m only pleased that it’s over and everyone is safe, Salacians and Drylanders. Cute baby? Oh, but uh, how did you know- uh, no, no. Must be hearing things. :Girls: laughing :Tubarina: Ester, you and your mouth are such big trouble! :Ester: I didn’t mean it! :Polvina: You never do, that’s the trouble! :Girls: laughing